Talk:The World I Know/@comment-4188389-20140123223439
I saw this on ask.fm so i decide to share it here Do you like Justin Bieber?Justin Bieber, I hate him because: 1. he said rape happens for a reason 2. he wrote in the guest book at Anne Frank’s house that he ‘wishes she was a belieber’ (which makes him a stuck up snob) 3. When asked to try being a vegan, he gagged and spat out a vegan steak that had been specially ordered for him 4. he makes his fans pay tons of money to see him live even though he could afford having all the tickets be 50 bucks instead of 100 for mezzanine seats. 5. he went to a children’s hospital in England and was talking to a nurse who was working there when Justin Bieber visited the hospital. He made them clear an area for him so he didn’t have to wait around near the sick children, he then spent about 5 minutes with them whilst the cameras were on and left without so much as a thank you. 6. he attacked a photographer at said hospital. 7. he peed in a restaurant kitchen 8. someone’s coworker did security for him once. He faked a really bad asthma attack and made them call the paramedics and then laughed his ass off when they came through the door. His people talked the paramedics into not saying anything bc you can go to jail for that apparently. 9. he also called for a car to take him to the mall and didn’t like the color so he sent it back. And then he went to the mall and stayed 5 minutes before saying it was the shittiest mall he’d ever been in. 10. he’s banned from walt disney world for punching out Goofy. 11. Not only does he me make his fans pay tons of money for a concert, but on a school night, he didn’t even show up until half way through the scheduled time. 12. he’s quoted as screaming ‘Fuck Bill Clinton!’ to cameras and attacked a paparazzo, who is suing. his mother is quoted as saying she’s ‘hoping he’ll soon mature’. 13. he spat in an old man’s face 14. When he went to Vermont, he was kicked out of every single business he went in. IHOP, Walmart, Hannafords, everywhere. He went to the movie theater and threw a temper tantrum when told he couldn’t bring his subway sandwich into the theater, as it was against the rules. He then made a HUGE mess of the theater and had to be carried out by his bodyguard kicking and screaming about how they were all worthless monkeys. 15. he randomly showed up to Disney unannounced and demanded that the entire Yachtsman Steakhouse be cleared so that he could eat there. The staff had to call every single one of the guests to tell them that their reservations they had been planning for months were cancelled and wasn’t allowed to give them an explanation. Disney also decided that it wasn’t fair to their guests and gave them free dinner at another restaurant, which obviously lost them a lot of money and business for that night. So after personally shutting down the restaurant, Beiber comes down in nothing but a bath robe. I don’t hate him because he has a ‘girly’ voice or because he's "gay". I hate him because he's not a good person.